Gabe, I Need Help
by GodlessSavior
Summary: The records of a kid on the run from Sylar. Follow an outcast with powers as he runs from the most powerful maniac in the world. I need characters, with or without powers. If you have one, send a bio. Ch 1 has been changed due to mistakes and plot holes.
1. Chapter 1

From the desk of Professor Mohinder Suresh.

To whoever is reading this, I thank you. The log that you are about to read is probably

one of the greatest pieces of evidence that I have in my possession that can show both the

existence of those with unique powers and how difficult those powers have made their

lives. Although I have sent this log and my opinions on said documents to many

universities and colleges, the professors have all thought that these were merely written

by a 16 year old with an over active imagination. If I hadn't experienced what I have in

the past few years, I would have thought the same too, but due to the many events that

have taken place, I have not only found that people with these powers do exist, but also

what harm, or good, they can do. I have also found the evils of those with these powers.

Specifically those of the madman named Sylar. This log refers to this man many times

and was sent to me in the hopes that it could be used to help take him down. The child

who wrote this log and I both hope that this log will not only convince you of the

existence of these amazing people but will also help us find Sylar and finally destroy him

before he can kill again. Enclosed is a log of a young teenager who, due to the

sheer detail of the entries, I believe to also have had powers like those I have experienced

in the past few years.

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this,

Sincerely,

Professor Mohinder Suresh


	2. Chapter 2

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 2

Friday was the beginning of all of the excitement. I've always known that I was in with a bad crowd but couldn't bring myself to break away from them. They called themselves the Reapers. They were tough, they were mean, they did everything that would make the police come running. Drugs, robbery, mugging, even a few murders, but luckily I was no part of that.

I never had a big job in the group. I was normally the look out or the scout. I never did anything that really could get me picked up by the police. There were times when I had to do something big, like completing a selling deal. There were also risks to what I did. I did have some friends within the group who taught me defensive/offensive skills. My main weapon was knives. I was taught to throw them at who ever I needed to.

I didn't like this life but it was what I needed to do. I was from a broken home. My parents died in an accident so I was sent to live with my grandparents. My grandfather supported us for years. He was a great man, and one that I looked up to. He worked in auto repair for years but died three years ago after his business went bankrupt. He couldn't' handle it. He had a heart attack the day they closed.

This left me and my grandma devistated. After the funeral she started to break down. She had trouble supporting us so I took it upon myself to do so. I got a job at the local grocery store. They hired me quite quickly due to our situation and the fact that the owner was good friends with my grandpa. The job was tough, long, and didn't pay enough. Every day I would leave angry and upset.

At one point, I forget when, a guy just showed up at the store. I didn't take much heed to him at that point. He would show up at opening, wait in isle 3 sometimes standing, sometimes sitting, until closing, and then leave. None of the other employees seemed to care about him until one day, a few months after he started coming. The manager put it upon me to get rid of him, "no matter what it takes" he said.

So, I tried. I went up to the guy and told him, "I'm sorry sir. Some customers have been complaining about you being here. My manager told me to ask you to leave."

The guy turned his head slightly and half looked at me with a look that said "I'm sorry but no." then he looked back at the rows and rows of sweets that stood across from him. I went back to my manager.

"sorry sir, he won't go."

"hmmm, well you have 2 weeks to make him leave or else you're fired."

"what?"

"you heard me. Fired."

"yes sir" I said with a frown on my face.

I knew it in my head. My job was as good as gone.

AN: hey guys, if you are reading this then that means that you are tolerent enough to read my story throughout, GOOD FOR YOU. Now, I still need characters for my story, I am accepting plotlines, and if anyone is interested in beta reading, I might be hiring. It pays a grand total of $0. but you also get recognition as my beta reader. Those who wish to be beta reader must be creative. I need characters so send me a character profile for a character in my story. If I like it the best then I will both put it in my story and that person will be my new beta reader. (I love contests) all other characters will still most likely be put into the story. Please help me. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 3

And so, my two week assignment began. Everyday I would try. I ask him to leave, explain to him that we have a business to run and that his being there is hurting our business, everything I knew and more. A week and a half went by until he finally said something to me.

"My name's Walker."

I was shocked. I was about to lose my job because of this guy and all he did was introduce himself. So of course, the only thing that I could do was ask, "Huh?"

"My name. It's Walker. You never asked."

I was getting angry now. "WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT!!! I'M ABOUT TO BE FIRED AND YOU JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE BEEN CAUSEING ME?"

"uhh, not really. Wanna sit down and talk about it?"

"I'm working now."

"fine, what about when you're on break?"

"I don't think so."

"fine, well, I'm always here."

I went back to work. The rest of the last week passed with him asking for me to sit and talk. I didn't want to and he didn't want to leave. The week finished up and I gave in my nametag and apron and left at closing. Walker was waiting for me.

"why don't you want to talk with me?"

I walk away from him. He follows me and starts again to get me to chat with him. I started to run away and he chased me. Walker was probably in his twenties, he didn't say, he was well built and a very strong runner. I tried losing him in the park that me and my friends hung out at when I still went to school.

I stopped. I thought I had lost him when he practically popped up in front of me.

"I can keep up all night if I need to. I just wanna talk with you."

"fine. I can't run anymore anyway. There's a spot over there. Let's at least sit and chat."

I led him to a fort like tree formation and hopped up to one of the branches. I used to come to this area when I got into fights at school or with my grandparents. It was darkening out and stars were already showing. Therre was a calming breeze in the air. I felt the tree shake as Walker hopped up to the branch right next to me.

I started off. "so what do you want to talk about?"

"whoa man, stop with the hostility. What did I do to deserve it anyway?"

I was outraged. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU GOT ME FIRED. I NEEDED THAT JOB. AND NOW I DON'T HAVE IT ANYMORE!!!"

"seriously, stop yelling. You're ruining such a relaxing time of night. So, why did you need that job anyway? You're only what, 16?"

"15 actually."

"exactly, so why did you need that job?"

"I need the money to support my grandma and me."

"oh, parents and old man dead?"

"yeah, he died a while back. I had to support me and my grandma but now I can't. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

"I told you to stop yelling. I'm sorry. I just like to hang out in places. You know what, I'll help you out. You ever hear of the reapers?"

"yeah. Everyone's heard of them. They're the scourge of queens. They're the worst gang in the country."

"they're led by my best friend. I'm second in comand. I saw how you ran from me today, and the hard work and dedication that you put into the work you did. We've been looking for a new member. You interested in joining?"

"What? No way. If my grandma found out she'd die. Besides, I'm not tough enough. I can't fight. I can only run."

"well, I could teach you fighting skills that don't require hand to hand. Ever use a gun?"

"sorry, no guns. My cousin was shot in the chest 5 times, no guns."

"okay, how's your aim?"

I used to be the pitcher of my school's baseball team, before I dropped out.

"pretty good I guess. I was the pitcher on my school's baseball team."

"good. Here," he hands me what feels like a switchblade, "you see that knothole on the tree over there?"

"yeah, why?"

"take that knife and throw it at it."

"uhh, okay, I guess."

I didn't really think that he was serious but I humored him. I threw the knife. Shockingly, I hit the knothole. I was surprised, almost in a daze. It wasn't until I heard Walker say, "welcome to the gang" that I had realized what happened.

I had just joined the reapers.

AN: don't worry guys. I will reveal his powers soon, withing the next 2 chapters. Please review. I need characters, plotlines, and whatever you got. I even want people to try to guess what kind of powers my character has. Also, I want suggestions for a name for him. So, thanks, and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 4

It was three in thee morning when I was rudely awakened by the ringing of the phone. I've slept in the living room since I moved in with my grandparents. I woke up groggily and picked it up.

"Hello?"

The person used a voice changing machine but by the way he was talking I could tell it was walker. I had been doing odd jobs for the reapers for a while and got pretty close to some of them.

"Meet me at the warehouse in an hour. Or else"

I was still half asleep.

"Walker, I know it's you. Stop with the or else shit, it's too early for it."

He started laughing "yeah, yeah, okay, you got me. But come on, it's time for your initiation."

This woke me up. "WHAT?" I said loudly enough to put my point across but still not wake my grandma. I didn't tell her about my working with the reapers, she knew that I didn't work at the market anymore but decided that it was best to leave me be.

"Just come. You won't die. This is just so that we recognize you as an official member. It's like your trial has ended and you have to buy the full version now."

"Fine, I'll come if you just shut up."

"Ha-ha, that's what I like to hear. Good. See you in an hour, bring your knives."

Over the past month I had practiced throwing my knives and had gotten really good. They were my weapons of choice, Walker, as eccentric and excited as he was, would buy me a new set every opportunity he had. My favorites were the ones that he got me for my birthday, they were customized. Almost like a ninja's. They had an extendable, thin, extremely durable cable attached to it that I could pull on and they would return to me. I rarely use them, I rarely use any of my knives, but they are mine, they all had my symbol on them. Due to my love of dragons I was given the nickname claw, and all of the knives that walker got me had a dragon engraved on them. I wondered where he got the money.

I got out and headed for the warehouse where their base of operations was set up. As I arrived I grabbed the dragon's claw necklace that I got from the leader himself in my hand. It was a silver dragon's claw grasping a star sapphire. It was my proudest treasure and I wore it everywhere as a symbol of pride.

As I opened the door I looked inside to see nothing but pure, unbroken darkness. I reached my hand into my pocket and reached my hand for one of my knives, grasping as I walked in. I knew the area well, there wasn't much on ground level, all of the gang's stuff was downstairs. I walked inside about what I figured to be about half way when I heared the click of a gun being cocked behind me.

As though it was a reflex, I pulled the knife out of my pocket and threw it, but not to hit. The noise of steel piercing brick was heard and a light came on. I looked around and saw most of the reapers standing on the cat walk area, the boss in the middle, clapping and smiling, a rare thing to see in general. I spun around to see if I hit anyone.

There stood walker, with a knife in his sleeve, pinned to the wall, with a smile on his face.

I heard a voice boom down. I looked up to see that it was the boss. "congratulations claw. You are now an official member of the reapers."

I looked up at the rare occasion that was the boss's grin. I smiled back a little, unsure if I really wanted to be a full-fledged member.

"all you have to do is get marked."

This shocked me. I watched as Walker turned around and pulled up the back of his shirt revealing a tatoo of a reaper that covered his entire back, the end of it's flaming scythe ended where his sholder began. I was scared, when I joined I was told that I wouldn't have to do anything that would designate me as one. I would only have to do simple jobs and I would get paid.

I opened my mouth in protest when the boss said "don't bother protesting. We've welcomed you into our little family and you will be marked. Besides, this is an honor. We don't give out our markings so lightly, so whether or not you want to, you're getting marked."

Walker and a big guy, a professional tatooist, named pen came up and led me to a room in the back. They strapped me down and gave me the anesthetic. When I woke up, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I was alone in the room. I got up and looked in the mirror. On my back was a tatoo of a flaming reaper.

I had been marked.

AN: okay, guys, I REALLY need encouragement. I'm starting to fear that people are reading my fic, hating it, and that I'm writing it for nothing. I'm wearing an asylum shirt now because if I don't get some positive feed back, I might go insane. Please review, and send ideas if you have. Thanks a lot people. Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 5

After a few days the pain went away. I wore a bandage over my back and told my grandma that I had a baseball accident when she asked me about it. I didn't want anyone to know. I was already a social outcast. I was given more money for my work though. For my grandma's 70th birthday I got her a beautiful diamond necklace. She adored it, I hadn't seen her so happy since before my grandfather died.

I hadn't opened aim since I dropped out of high school to support my grandma, all of my friends were lost to me. I didn't need them and they didn't need me. I created a new aim address for the other reapers to contact me with in case they needed me to do a job for them or back them up. I was fine with what I had to do. It wasn't like I needed to kill anyone or anything. Until I got one im.

It was from Walker. He wrote to me.

'are you alone?'

My grandma was out for the day. I sent her to a day spa for the day so I responded.

'yeah, why? What's up?'

'the boss needs us to do a job for him'

'another one? But I did one yesturday'

'I know, but he wants me to go and he thinks that you need the experience'

'experience? Why? What's the job?'

'he wants us to hunt down a guy who owes us money.'

'WHAT??? WALKER, I'M NOT A KILLER. I ONLY DO DRUG DEALS!!!'

'dude, calm down. As far as I know we aren't killing him. And if it comes down to that then I'll do it. Don't worry.'

'I'm not sure walker.'

'you know what the boss does to those who don't follow orders. Right?'

I thought back to a few months before, when one of the other members, a newbie who was younger and newer than me who felt that he had something to prove. He joined to feel strong about himself. He had denied the orders of our boss when he told the kid to kill his client. The boss gathered everyone into the main room of the warehouse and had the kid stand in the middle. After giving a long-winded speech on how teamwork was key in an operation like ours. After he was done he looked down at the kid and quickly, and mercilessly, shot him. Three bullets into the chest. I was horrified. Although I didn't know the kid at all, as his dead and lifeless body fell to the ground, a tear fell from my eye. I wasn't sure if the tear was from fear, sympathy, or sorrow, but all I remember was the feeling of the cold droplet rolling down my cheek as the cold body hit the ground.

I was brought out of my trance when I heard the bleeping noise of a new IM being received.

'so, are you in?'

I couldn't let myself die. It would kill my grandmother. So I quickly typed in my response.

'yeah, I'm in. who's the guy?'

'his name is Alex Roger'

I had heard that name before. He had come to the hideout more than once to make deals with the boss. On more than one occasion I had sealed the deal by delivering the goods to one of his guys. He was the leader of a lesser gang, though still slightly feared in the city. They were called the cougers.

'so we won't do any killing, right?'

'as far as I know.'

'fine. I'm in.'

'good. Meet me at the grocery store where you used to work at in an hour'

'fine'

I threw on some clothes, grabbed a set of knives, and quietly walked out the door, being extra careful to not wake my grandma. Suddenly I heard a voice from behind me.

"are you going to the store?"

I looked behind me to see my grandma. She looked frail and weak.

"uhh, yeah. Yeah grandma, I'm going to the store." I told her in a light caring voice.

"could you pick up some juice? I'd really like some juice."

"sure thing grandma. Go back to bed. I'll get you your juice."

She smiled at me. "thank you. You're a good kid. Just like your father."

"thanks grandma" she rarely talked these days. She was growing weaker and weaker since my grandpa died. But for me to see a smile on that old, wrinkled face was a sign that I was doing something right. As she went back into her room and back to bed I walked into the hall and closed the door behind me.

AN: I know, this chapter was shorter than others but oh well. Thanks to A-Rog for giving me his character, don't worry, I will use him more later on, and he will appear in the next chapter but whether or not he dies is up to me, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, uhhh no more maniacle laughing for now. So, yeah, keep reviewing and I will hopefully update again today or tomorrow, or whenever I feel like it. I still need characters so please send in. thanks. Son of the Specter 992.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 6

By the time I got to the market Walker was already there. I approached him and he acknowledged me. I looked at him with a questioning look. He understood easily.

"the boss wants us to kill this guy now. I spoke with him a while ago. He met with this Alex guy. He refused to pay and somehow escaped the boss. So now we've gotta knock him off."

I looked at him with a grimace. "cut the godfather references dumbass. We're a gang, not the fucking mafia."

"hahahaha, yeah, yeah, I know. I was watching it yesterday. I'm gonna talk with this guy. He trusts me so he won't expect this. I want you to watch from the roof. If he does suspect something I want you to attack him from where you are." He pointed to a ladder on the side of the building leading to the roof of the small building where I used to take my lunch breaks.

I nodded to him and walked up to that ladder. It was filthy from years of rust and I hesitated before grabbing the cold bar. The brisk night wind had chilled the metal ladder to almost a freezing point. I pulled my hand away quickly before grabbing it again and pulling myself up the ladder to the trash covered roof of the small grocery store. I walked over to the edge and reached into my pocket. I gripped my hand around one of my knives and waited. 

At around 3:16 a figure walked down the street. He had shoulder length hair that appeared to be black. He was wearing black clothing that almost made him blend in with the darkness of the night. If my eyes hadn't adjusted an hour ago I wouldn't have seen him at all.

He approached walker and the two began to chat. From where I was I couldn't hear anything that they were saying but the two seemed to be good friends. I was starting to wonder if Walker was going to try to kill him or not. I was lost in thought when I heard a loud crash coming from the alley where the two were. I looked quickly to see Walker down on a pile of knocked over trash cans while the other started jumping up objects that were jutting from the two buildings like a cat. I was almost shocked.

He jumped up and landed on the roof of the market, landing on all fours. I was shocked. I finally came to my senses and threw a knife at him. It hurtled at him poised to kill when in a flash, his hand came up and he caught it.

I fell back in shock. He was like a cat. His reflexes were amazing. He walked over to me and dropped the knife at my feet.

"you dropped this," he went up and sniffed the air around me. "hmmmm, that smell, you're like me, aren't you?"

I was shocked by this statement. "w-w-what are you talking about?" I couldn't help but stutter.

"hmmm, you haven't discovered them yet, well, when you do you'll know exactly what I'm talking about."

I look at him with a blank stare. He simply nodded his head as to say good bye and walked away. He stopped at the end of the building and jumped. He landed on the other side and kept going. It wasn't until he was out of sight that I realized what had just happened. I had failed the mission.

Now I was at the boss's mercy. Failure was almost never tolerated in the reapers. I picked up my knife, put it back in my pocket, and climbed back down the ladder. I walked over to Walker. He was out cold. I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder. I carried him back to my grandma's house.

By the time I got back, my grandma was awake and eating breakfast. I had picked up some juice for her. I entered the door and grandma saw Walker, still unconscious, now on my back.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

I had to think of a lie and quickly. "he's one of my old friends from when I worked at the market." Not entirely a lie, I didn't say that he worked there. "I found him on my way back. He kind of passed out while we were walking so the only thing I could do was bring him here. Sorry I didn't call, I wasn't sure if you were awake of not.

Grandma looked at me with a look of such trust and pride that I started to feel bad about all of the lies I had been telling her. I walked over and put Walker down on my bed. I made some oatmeal for myself and ate. It was a few hours before Walker woke up.

"WHA!!!" he screamed as he practically sprang up off of my bed. It took him a few minutes to realize that he wasn't in the alley anymore. He took a few moments to take in his new surroundings and then turned around to me.

"where are we?"

I answered simply, "at my grandma's house. You were knocked out by that guy yesterday."

"oh, damn. The boss is going to kill me. Literally. This is my fifth failure this month."

"no it isn't. it's my first failure. I took the blame for you."

This got him fully awake. "YOU WHAT??? DO YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO YOU?"

"quiet down you idiot, you'll alert my grandma."

"WHY SHOULD I QUIET DOWN? DO YOU WANT TO…" I quickly put my hand over his mouth before he could say the word die. I grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him out of my bed. We went up to the roof where we could talk in peace.

"look, the boss IM'd me when he saw that I was on after we got back. He found out that we failed and said that he was going to kill you when he got his hands on you. I figured that he would be more lenient towards me because it was my first offence so I told him that it was my fault."

"and??? What happened?"

"he wasn't happy. But I was right and he says that he won't kill me, but…" I looked down.

"what? I don't like the sound of that but."

"I have to go on another assassination job. I'll be helping spike, and you know how much he hates me."

Spike was another member of the gang who wore his hair in a spiked Mohawk. He was the new guy until I came along. He had the easy jobs that I get now. After I joined, he was given a murdering job and got caught. He was arrested but was released due to screw ups in the system. Although I did nothing to cause it, he blames me for it, so of course he held a grudge.

"just don't die. Rumors have been going around."

"what kind of rumors?"

"rumors saying that Spike will stop at nothing to kill you."

"oh, great."

I had a feeling that this was gonna be more difficult then I had thought.

AN: YAY, finally, something happens. Wow, from my reaction you'd think that the last 5 chapters were nothing but shit. But now I'm finally getting somewhere. Yeah!!! Well, I STILL need characters, especially for the next 2 chapters so unless I get enough characters, I might not be able to write the chapters. So PLEASE REVIEW. I REALLY NEED CHARACTERS FOR THIS STORY!!! Also if you have any plot lines that you think might be good, feel free to send them in and I will probably use it to make my story longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 7

I met up with Spike at around 8 at night. We met at the warehouse and he led me inside.

"Okay you little shit; we captured this rat from the police while he was reporting back on his cell. It does gonna be your job to kill him."

He led me downstairs to a room. He opened the door to reveal a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He was sitting in a small wooden chair. His hands were cuffed behind him, probably with his own cuffs, and his legs were tied to the chair. He had a bandana wrapped around his mouth.

From the amount of sweat dripping from his forehead and the way that his breathing rate was way above normal, I would have guessed that he had been trying to escape previously. He looked really scared.

I walked over to him and reached for the gag. He moved his head back in fear. I pulled it off of him and he started to scream.

"NO PLEASE!!! I'M NOT WITH THE POLICE. I JOINED SO THAT I COULD BELONG SOMEWHERE. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!"

Something about his words sounded familiar. My mind went back to that younger kid who was killed in front of everyone, Dan. A few weeks before he was killed I was talking to him; we were working together on a drug delivery and waiting for the clients. I was curious about why this kid would join such a rough group. So I simply asked.

"Hey Dan, why did you join the reapers anyway?"

He looked down. "Well, I never really fit in during school. So I dropped out and joined the reapers. When I'm here with the gang I just feel like I fit in. isn't that why you joined?"

"Actually I was kind of drafted in. you'd think that this was the army or something."

We both shared a laugh. I was snapped back to reality by the screaming of the man in the chair. Spike walked up to me and handed me a gun.

"So, you ready to prove yourself to the group?"

I held the gun in my hand and stared at it. The image of me pointing it at our defenseless captive and pulling the trigger. The image was too gruesome for me to handle. I dropped the gun. The sound of the metal instrument hitting the cold stone floor echoed throughout the room.

"I can't do it."

I looked at spike.

"WHAT!?"

"I can't kill him. It isn't right."

Spike's fist was swift as he rammed it into my stomach. It took me a few seconds to realize that I had been hit. I fell to the floor, grasping my stomach in pain.

"You little piece of shit. We gave you a second chance. We could have chosen to kill you when you failed the first time." He kicked me with enough force to knock me half way across the room to the door. "I didn't think that you deserved a second chance. But the boss did and you just blew it."

He picked up the gun and pointed it at the hostage. He pulled the trigger and with a loud blast from the gun shot him in the head. Blood was splattered all over the opposite wall. He then pointed it at me. "that's what's about to happen to you, you ungrateful piece of shit."

He cocked the gun and got ready to shoot. "I am going to enjoy this." Without thinking, one of my hands balled into a fist and pounded into his foot. "AHHHHHH". He obviously felt it. He dropped the gun.

I took the opportunity to get to my feet and run as quickly as I could. He picked up the gun and sprinted after me. I led him to the park where Walker drafted me into the reapers. I ran into the area of trees, hoping that he wouldn't find me.

I heard foot steps coming from behind me. I turned around to find Spike, gun in hand, and an angry look on his face. I quickly backed up. My foot hit a root that was coming out from the ground and I fell backwards. Spike looked down at me with a grin.

"got you now you little shit."

"NO. GET AWAY!!!" I put my ands in front of my face instinctively, knowing that it would do nothing either way.

"I've waited for this moment for a LONG time. Say good night."

"NOOOO. HELP!!!" all of the sudden there was a flash of light. What looked like a bolt of lightning shot out of my hand and hit Spike square in the chest and sent him flying.

I was shocked and scared. I looked at my hands. despite the cold winter air, they were warm and smoking. Sparks were coming from them. I was so caught up in examining my hands that I didn't hear the rustle and crackle of leaves as spike got up.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU LITTLE FUCKER???"

I couldn't talk. I could feel the electricity coursing through my skin, through my blood, through my bones. It was like I was storing it. It was like I was a battery. My hands felt weird. I wanted for it to stop. Spike started to charge me. I was scared. All I could think about was using this electricity as a weapon. I could feel it all focusing in my hands. I placed them outwards towards Spike. Our hands interlocked in a power struggle that I was almost certain that I would lose.

I could still feel the tingling sensation in my arms but it seemed to be moving into my hands, concentrating into one point. I could see the look on spikes face. I felt the energy transferring from my hands into Spike's.

I looked up and saw a pained look on Spike's face. He looked shocked. The energy transferred further. Spike started to spasm. His trembling went faster and faster as he went down on one knee. I let go of his hands. he fell down onto the ground, his hands were burnt and smoking. He wasn't moving. I quickly went down and checked his pulse. He had none.

I quickly got up and backed up. I had just killed a person. The only problem was, I didn't know how I did it. I doubled back and ran. I had no idea as to where I was gonna go, I just couldn't stay there.

I eventually found myself back at my grandma's house. I went inside and plopped myself on my bed. I grabbed my laptop and frantically surfed the internet for an answer to my only question; what are these powers that I just gained?

As I searched the web I found the perfect link. 'discover what makes you unique. Are super powers real? We are those with them.' I clicked on the link and started reading.

AN: well, chapter 7 is finally hot off the presses. I hope that you guys like it. If you do, then tell me. I STILL NEED CHARACTERS. HELP ME PLEASE!!! Thanks for reading guys. And hopefully I will get the new chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 8

As I entered the chat room the first thing I saw was strange symbol that looked like an s with 3 lines protruding from it at the middle off the curves with the question, 'DO YOU HAVE THE POWER?' written at the top. I scrolled down and read most of what others had to say. Most of them seemed to have the same problems as me. They were all having problems figuring out what was going on with themselves and none of them knew what to do.

I posted my situation and asked for people to talk to about what's going on. I learned that there is a small percentage of the world's population that have aquired amazing abilities. I also found others who have what seemed to be the same powers as me. I read articles of others with powers and their misfortune. The final article I read before turning off my computer ended with this line; 'if you don't know what your power is, experiment'. This line was by the moderator, a man who called himself MaleShadowcat.

I got up out of my chair. I knew that my powers had something to do with electricity. This led to so many questions; could I create it? Could I generate it? And what can I do with it?

I went into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinet above the pantry until I found a light bulb. I held it in my hand wondering what I should do. I pictured electricity coming from my hands and as if on cue, the tingling feeling returned to my hand. I pictured the energy transferring from my hand into the lightbulb. I felt it moving and suddenly the light bulb lit up in my hand.

I got scared and dropped it onto the floor. It shattered on contact. I jumped at the noise then quickly to my grandmother's room to make sure that she hadn't been woken up. She was still asleep.

I walked back to the kitchen and quickly cleaned up the shattered glass from the floor. I then grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I walked to the park that now held so many great and terrifying memories. I found a secluded spot and sat down to think. I leaned against a tree and wondered. Was the blast that I shot at spike a fluke, or could I do it again?

I pointed my hand away from me and concentrated. Again, the tingling sensation that I had already become familiar with returned to my hand as the electric current began running through it. I focused on sending out as a beam, or charge, or whatever it was that I had used to defend myself from the Spike previously. I focused long and hard, building the energy in my hands. when I felt that it was stored up completely, I let it loose, and just as it had in my earlier encounter, a large bolt of electric energy blasted from my hand.

I spent the rest of the night practicing with my newly found abilities. I learned to store my energy, I could hold it, I could discharge it, and as I had previously written, shoot it as a bolt. I spent an hour practicing my aim with the bolts. After a while I passed out on the ground.

When I woke up there were police officers surrounding me. I was still in the park but I had been moved. I looked around to see the borderlines of a crime scene. Inside of the border I saw the body of spike. Someone had found him and reported it to the police. I didn't want to be suspected so I got up and screamed.

"NO! DON'T HURT ME!!!"

That got the attention of the police. They all looked down at me. One officer, a young man with the name Parkman on his badge, kneeled down and looked me in the eyes.

"are you okay son?"

"is that man still chasing me? The one with the spiked hair. He came at me with a gun. I ran from him but he chased me. I had no idea what he wanted, so I ran. I guess I tripped and passed out."

The police officer looked at me long and hard. He looked as if he didn't believe me. As if he could read that I was lying. He then nodded at me.

"Spike is dead. He was electrocuted so we have no idea if it was an accident or murder." He looked back to the officer who looked to be in charge of the scene and called out, "HEY, BUTCH, I'M GONNA BRING THIS KID BACK TO HIS HOUSE, MAKE SURE THAT NO ONE ELSE TRIES TO ATTACK HIM."

The officer named Butch turned around and gave a nod to officer Parkman. I had gotten scared. How did this guy know that his name was Spike? I walked towards my grandma's house when he told me to stop.

"let's stop in this coffee shop Claw, we need to talk." Now I knew that I was in trouble. Somehow he had read my mind, that meant that he knew that I had killed Spike. I followed him into the café and took a seat at a table in the corner, I did not want to be seen with a cop by anyone.

Officer Parkman sat across the table from me. "so, I know your name is claw, any other name that you'd rather be called by?"

"how do you know that? How did you know that that dead guy was named spike? How do you know all of this stuff?"

He looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm just like you, I've got powers as well. I can read minds. It's not as powerful as your electricity powers, but it makes my job easier. Don't worry, I'm not gonna turn you in for killing spike, and yes I do understand what you're going through."

This got me angry. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DAMN COP!!!" I yelled in anger, I suddenly caught myself and realized that I had knocked my chair back and everyone was looking at me. I quickly put the chair back and turned to leave.

"Wait, claw, let me help you."

"I don't need help."

"yes you do. I can read it in your mind, the reapers are gonna be after you. You should at least have protection."

"is anything private anymore? And no, I don't need help. So why don't you just go eat some donuts or something?"

"well, if you need any help, here's my card." He hands me a small card with a phone number and name on it."

"thanks, I guess," I stuff it in my pocket. "and for the record, your mind reading powers aren't as great as you thought. You couldn't even find my real name."

"and might I ask what that would be?"

"it's Sean. My name is Sean." I say softly as I turn back away to hide my face as a solitary tear ran down it. I waved good bye and left the café.

AN: well, finally, Claw's name is revealed. Thanks to many different people who I will not list at this time for giving me characters that I have not yet introduced. How dumb is that? Well, thanks for bearing with me. I think that I should probably delete the first chapter but I don't know. it's kind of misleading. Opinions anyone? Please send me characters anyway. I still need A LOT more, even small characters that I can kill off. Lol. Again, thanks for reading and please continue to do so.


	9. Chapter 9

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 9

When I got to my Grandmother's house I sat down at my computer and went on AIM. MaleShadowcat was on. I quickly sent him a message.

'What do you know about a police officer named Parkman?'

It took him a few minutes to finally respond.

'not much. I know that he has the ability to read minds but that's all I know. if you want to know more about him, there's a guy who's on occasionally who put him on the list of people like us that he's met. So you might want to try asking him.'

I thought for a moment then asked; 'does he have an aim?'

'yeah, he's rarely on, but I heard that he's on now. You want his SN?'

I was quick to answer.

'please.'

'okay, his screen name is sylar.'

'thanks. For the record, what exactly is your power?'

'I'd rather not say at the moment.'

'okay, thanks anyway.'

I signed off and decided to quickly check my e-mail. I finished deleting the large amount of junk that had been sent to me when my cell phone began to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw that it was Walker. I picked up quickly. I knew that I had to fool him so that no one knew that I had killed spike.

"what's happened? I heard that spike was killed."

The voice I heard on the other line was not walker's.

"me too. I want to know what happened. Come down to the warehouse now. You're going to explain everything to us."

It took me a few minutes to realize that it was the boss's voice, I had heard him so few times that it was hard to place his voice.

"uhhh, okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"good."

I quickly got up when I saw that Sylar was online. I quickly sent him an IM.

'are you sylar?'

He quickly responded. 'yes I am. Let me guess, you are just discovering your powers and looking for advice.'

'yes, my powers are just manifesting and I accidentally killed someone.'

'that's bad, I've seen my share of death. What are your powers?'

'I think that I've got some form of electricity power.'

'wow, that's one that I haven't seen yet.'

'well, I have to go, but hopefully you'll be on later.'

'yes, I will. What's your name by the way?'

'sean. But you can call me claw if you want.'

'call me gabe.'

'k, thanks, I'll be on later.'

'good'

I quickly signed off and grabbed my coat. I headed out the door. My grandmother didn't even ask where I was going, she had been getting sick and her health had been getting worse. I headed down to the warehouse, taking a few shortcuts through alleys and stores. I reached the warehouse and walked inside. Just like the day I had been marked, it was pitched black. I walked inside and heard footsteps. They got closer and closer. Without warning I felt myself get tackled and brought down to the ground, a group of people were holding me down so that I couldn't move.

The lights came on and I saw the other reapers, with the boss, standing around me.

"so, claw, tell us, what did happen to Spike?"

"I don't know. we got rid of that person that you wanted us to, then we left. At some point, we were attacked. I woke up in the park, someone had attacked me from behind."

"I understand that, but why kill spike and not you? Also, how was spike killed? It was said that he was electrocuted but we don't know how. We know that you didn't kill the rat. We also know that Spike was following my orders by trying to kill you, yet, you survived, and he wound up dead. So, you're going to tell us what happened."

Two of the people who had been holding me down picked me up and dragged me towards the boss. The threw me down and I landed right in front of him. Without warning or mercy, he kicked me in the side. The sheer force of his kick was enough to send me across the room. Another lesser drone ran after me and dragged me back.

"flip him around."

Another thug helped the first as he held me up, my back to the boss. I heard the unmistakable whoosh and click of a switchblade unfolding.

"hold him" I could hear the boss say as he cut the back of my shirt with the knife, revealing my tattooed back.

I could hear him laugh lightly. "you don't deserve to wear that tattoo." He said loudly enough so that everyone could hear.

There was dead silence for a minute before anything happened. The first thing that I felt was the amount of pure, burning pain I felt down my back as his knife slashed diagonally down it. I let out a scream of pain and anguish. My screams echoed throughout the warehouse as he slashed again, the other way. I could tell that he was using the blunt side, to make the slashes even wider. My screaming went on for a good few minutes. I could feel the blood gushing from the gashes.

The thugs threw me onto the ground. I landed on my wounds which caused me to scream again. I managed to flip myself over.

The boss walked up to me. "consider this your resignation from the reapers." He put a gun to my face, "unfortunately for you, no one quits the reapers."

I freaked. I instinctively reached out for the gun. I grabbed it and let a charge go though it.

The boss let go of the gun in a state of shock and pain. "what did you do?"

I managed to pull myself to my feet. I was weak from the blood that had spilled out of my wound and now lay in a puddle on the floor, but I managed to speak in a weak voice. "you asked what I had done to Spike. Well, let me show you."

I weakly lifted my hand and sent a blast of electricity at the ceiling. As I had hoped, the sprinkler system was still operational and went off as the lightning hit it. Water sprayed everywhere.

The boss looked at me with a look of fear and anger. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?"

I looked at him with a look of pride. "you asked what I did to Spike. I'm showing you first hand."

I let loose a large bolt of electricity. The water that had fallen onto everyone and everything intensified the blast as it hit each one of the Reapers, electrocuting each one of them. As they fell to the ground one by one, I turned away.

I heard a slight splash. I turned back to see that the boss was still alive, though just barely. "what did you do?"

I looked at him. "I quit the Reapers."

I turned back towards the door and slowly walked away, wary of my wounds. I made it a few blocks before I ran out of energy. I fell to the ground and passed out, aware that I might die, with a smile on my face.

AN: well, that may be the end of the story, what do you guys think? Please, review, tell me if you want me to go on? I'll probably continue the story either way but again, I'm having some writer's block and need some encouragement. And characters, I still need characters. I know that genocide isn't fun (unless it's against bunnies and pokemon), but still, Sean is finally free of the reapers, but that means nothing for his story. KEEP READING!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 10

I slowly opened my eyes to take in my new environment. I knew that I wasn't on the street anymore but I didn't recognize my current surroundings. I fully opened them and quickly raised myself to a sitting position. The immense pain in my back brought me fully back to reality.

I looked at the clock on the wall and read 3:00pm. I had been out cold for at least a day, depending on what today's date is. I looked around what I now assumed to be an apartment of some sorts. I got up but was brought back down by my back and lack of energy. I hit the couch with a loud thump as my head recoiled back against the wall.

"Ow."

I suddenly heard a sizzling sound that had been sounding the whole time and chose this moment to acknowledge. The sizzling increased and the smell of bacon filled the room. Again, I tried to get up and managed to keep myself on my feet. I stumbled towards the smell, using the wall to keep my balance. I wandered into the kitchen to see a man working by the stove. He turned around and revealed himself to be officer Parkman, the man from the park.

"So, you're awake."

"uhh, yeah, where am I?"

"you're at my apartment. I found you outside the Reaper's hideout. I brought you here to heal up. You've been out for 4 days."

"4 days? What about my grandma?"

"Don't worry about her. That friend of yours, Walker I think his name was, took care of that, she thinks that you're at his place."

"Walker? He survived?"

"He was never there. You really let out there. There were only a few survivors."

I looked down. "Does that mean that you're going to need to arrest me?"

"I can't. as far as anyone knows, they all died in an accident. The sprinkler system went off and one of their electronics electrocuted them all. The few survivors were arrested for being reapers so I had to get you out of there so I brought you here."

"Wow. They're all dead?"

"Most. Their boss survived but we got him. Forget about that for now. You must be hungry, right?"

I hadn't thought about it until now but my stomach was empty. It growled loudly. I looked up with a slight smile on my face.

"A little." I laughed. Officer Parkman laughed with me.

"Well, I'm making lunch right now. Care to join me?"

I looked over his shoulder to see sandwich fixings.

"BLT" he told me. He could tell what I was thinking.

I looked at him surprised.

"I can read minds, remember?"

"Oh, fuck. Yeah, I forgot."

"Well, lunch is almost ready. Why don't you go and sit at the table and I'll be right there."

"uhhh, yeah, thanks."

I sat down at the table and looked around the nice sized kitchen. Officer Parkman brought over two plates with a sandwich on each. He put mine down in front of me. I let my hunger get the better of me as I grabbed the sandwich and quickly bit into it. I quickly finished the BLT and let out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Thank you so much."

I looked across the table and saw that officer parkman hadn't even gotten half way through his lunch.

"Sorry" I said with a sense of guilt.

"Don't worry about it. You haven't eaten for 4 days. You must have been hungry."

"Yeah, I guess I…" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

We both got up and went to the front door. Officer Parkman opened it to reveal a panic stricken Walker.

"Where's claw!?!? His grandma is asking for him and I don't know what to tell her. Is he awake yet?"

I poke my head out from behind Officer Parkman, a look of annoyance on my face. "Yes, but if I wasn't I would have been waken by your screaming.

"Oh snap, claw, you're up. How's your back?"

"It still hurts but it's not as bad as it was when it was first slashed. Have I really been out for 4 days though?"

"Yeah. I've been covering for you though. Come on though, your grandma is getting frantic."

"uhhh, sure. Thanks for everything officer parkman. I really appreciate all that you've done for me."

"No problem. I'm still a bit wary about your condition but we don't want to worry your grandma."

"Don't worry, my back is fine."

"I wasn't talking about your back. I meant your powers. You need to learn to control them. In the 4 days that you've been out, you've been absorbing static electricity from the air, you need to go somewhere and let it out. It's not safe to keep it stored up. Remember that."

"I will. Thanks a lot Officer."

"Not a problem. Go, go."

Walker led me out of the building and down the blocks until I recognized the area and could lead us back to my place. I headed upstairs to my grandma's room and found her their. I told her a fake story of how I had been sleeping over at Walker's house and apologized many times for not calling. I then went to the bathroom, closed the door, and removed my shirt. Either Officer Parkman or Walker had wrapped my torso in bandages but I wasn't going to question which one.

I removed the bandages and looked at my back through the mirror. The tattoo that branded me as one of the last Reapers remained on my back, but across it was a giant X starting from my shoulders going across to my thighs. I knew that it would leave a scar, signaling me as a rouge reaper forever.

I put back on my shirt. I walked over to my computer and started it up again. I checked my buddy list and saw that Sylar was on. I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk, I was about to shut down my computer when a message box opened. It was from Sylar.

It read simply; 'What's up?'

AN: I know, anticlimactic, but oh well. I'm leaving it for the next chapter. But I'm happy that I'm finally at chapter 10. I've gotten plenty of reviews, lots of hits, and many people putting it on alert and favorite. I want to thank a lot of people, but right now I just want to thank my good friend, and basic neighbor, i-am-nobody-who-are-you. She has now become my new beta-reader. I will thank others as the time comes but she's the only one I need to thank for now. Keep reading and sending characters and reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 11

The IM window opened with the simple words; 'what's up?'

Two simple words to most people but to me it was a reason to stay online. I moved my hand away from the shutdown button and went down to the keyboard. I wrote in a response as simple as the initial question; 'not much.'

'That doesn't tell me much.'

'I know.'

'Well, is something wrong?'

I thought for a minute, wondering if I should talk about my powers or not, about the incident at the warehouse, how I had blacked out for 4 days, about anything. I reasoned that he might have had the same problems as me when he first got his powers so I figured that I might as well tell him.

'My powers are nothing but trouble.'

'Really? What happened?'

'I don't even know exactly. All I know is that I killed a lot of people. I'm not a murderer, I can't handle it.'

'That sounds intriguing, tell me more.'

'What are you talking about? My powers are nothing but trouble. I wish that I could just get rid of them.'

'Really? You would want to get rid of a marvelous gift like yours?'

'This is not a gift. This thing that I have is a curse.'

'Well, what if I told you that I knew of a way to help you get rid of your powers?'

'WHAT?? THERE'S A WAY TO DO THAT? TELL ME!!!'

'Well, it's not exactly like that, it's more me. I can take your ability from you. You would be free of this curse, and I would have what I see as a wonderful gift'

'But wouldn't that be a burden on you?'

'I see it as an opportunity. People that I have met, people who are a lot like you in their point of views, have given me their powers so that they can live a normal life.'

'I would love that, but where are you? Can you do it from a distance?'

'No I can't, I'm in New York at the moment. Where are you?'

'I'm in New York too, where are you in the city?'

'I'm in a hotel near central park. Can I meet you there? Possibly somewhere private?'

'Sure, there's a large clearing around 87th st. I'll meet you there in about a half hour?'

'Yeah, I'll be there'

'Good'

I shut down my computer and got up. I looked outside the window and saw that it had gotten dark out. I quickly grabbed my back pack and put in some stuff that I might need. I found that it had many light bulbs that I had forgotten to take out from my last shopping trip. I ignored them and packed up a flashlight, my sweatshirt, and a few knives, just in case.

I snuck out the door and walked down the street towards the park. The street lights around the block had burnt out a long time ago and no one had bothered to fix them. I took out my flashlight and flipped the switch to find that the light bulb had busted. I quickly came up with an idea. I pulled out one of the bulbs that was in my bag and charged it with some of the power that had accumulated in my body over the past four days.

The bulb flickered with the little energy that I gave it. I added more power. Too much power flowed to the light bulb and it shined with a light so bright that it blinded me. I quickly stopped sending energy to it and the light dimmed to nothingness. It took me five minutes to regain my sight. I tried again; this time limiting the amount of electricity flowed between me and the bulb. It shone brightly enough for me to see but not too brightly.

I quickly made my way to central park and walked towards the clearing. There was no one there. I quickly climbed one of the trees and waited, I still didn't quite trust this guy, so I hid. After about ten minutes I heard the sound of footsteps on grass. I watched from the tree as a man who looked to be in about his twenties stepped into the clearing. He wore a black jacket and had a baseball cap on.

I hopped down from the tree and walked up to him. "Are you Sylar?"

He looked at me. "Yeah."

I extended my hand and he took mine to shake it. "I'm claw"

"I know. I'm Gabe. So, you want to give me your powers?"

"Yes. I need to get rid of this curse."

"Okay" I saw a wicked grin cross his face.

Swiftly and without notice he lunged at me, knocking me down on the ground. He hovered above me, holding his hand above my head. I felt a sharp and somehow familiar pain, like a knife slicing through my head. I screamed out in pain but Gabe did not stop. The pain slowly crossed my head in a straight line.

I couldn't take it anymore, almost as a reflex; the energy that I had stored up in my body flowed to my hands and discharged as a beam at Gabe. He went flying backwards into a tree trunk. He got up slowly as if he had felt no pain.

He flicked his hand upwards and as if they were commanded, broken branches, rocks, and other objects flew up into the air and hurtled towards me. I dodged most of the projectiles but there were too many. I was hit many times. I fell back and my back pack flew open. The light bulbs that I had left in there flew out all over the ground, the soft grass kept them from shattering.

Gabe walked towards me, his grin growing wider with each step.

"I'm going to enjoy this"

"Stop Gabe, I needed your help. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I want your power. Even if you didn't want to give it to me, I would have taken it anyway. I could have found you without you telling me where you were. Thanks to a little girl I met here in new York as well."

I remembered a news clip that I had seen on New York 1 about a little girl, Molly Walker, who had been found dead, with her head cut open, somewhere in New York, I forgot where. Her death had been added to a list of people who had died in similar fashions.

I was shocked. "All those people, you killed them, didn't you?"

He laughed at the prospect of being accused. "Yes, yes I did."

"Why Gabe? Why would you do that?"

"Don't call me by that name. My name is Sylar. And the reason I killed them? I wanted their powers, just like I want yours."

I gathered up all of the energy I had left in my hands. I looked around at the light bulbs. I sent a charge from each of my fingers, concentrating on where they were supposed to go. Surprisingly, they hit the light bulbs. I covered my eyes as the light bulbs shone with the same blinding light as before. I heard Sylar scream as he was blinded. I quickly got to my feet and ran. I heard him yelling, "You aren't getting away that easily, I will find you."

I just kept running. I got back to my grandmother's house, almost out of energy. I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. There was a large gash across my forehead. It wasn't deep enough to scar but it was bleeding like crazy. My shirt was covered in blood. I quickly grabbed a bandage and wrapped up my head. I got to my bed and collapsed.

AN: FINALLY CHAPTER 11 IS COMPLETE. That took a lot longer than it needed to. Writer's block sucks like hell, ya know? Oh well, what can you do? Please review telling me what you think of it, anything that you would add, or characters. I even take some criticism, but no flames please. Thanks guys. I love writing. YAY () 


	12. Chapter 12

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 12

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone vibrating. I grabbed for it blindly as my eyes adjusted to the light of the sun.

"Hello?" I say into the phone in a weak and unsure voice.

"Claw, you've got to see this. Turn on channel 1 now."

I got up and found the remote. I turned to channel 1, news, and saw my face on the TV. I turned up the volume.

"After the discovery of the reaper's hideout in the old abandoned Lucky Star Cigarettes warehouse, police had found most of the gang to be dead with only a few survivors. Police had thought that they had been killed accidentally. Ex-reaper's leader, Lucas Morris, agreed to cooperate with police, giving important information to he now confirmed murder of the Reapers gang."

The screen switched to the boss's face. "my gang was murdered. The killer was an ex-member named Claw. He somehow set off the sprinkler system and used some sort of weapon to zap us all. The water must've conducted the electricity. I'm lucky that I survived."

It switched back to the news anchor. "the teenager responsible, only known as Claw, is still at large. Please contact your local police."

I turned off the TV. I picked back up my phone and spoke to walker. "dude, I can't believe it. I'm a wanted man."

"I know. this isn't good. We need to meet with officer Parkman, now."

"good idea. I need to tell you guys something anyway."

"fine. I'll meet you there, he knows we're coming."

"k." without waiting for an answer I hung up the phone. I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked in the mirror and saw my shirt was brown, covered in dried blood. I went back to the living room and quickly changed my shirt. I put on my shoes and walked out the door. I made the walk to officer Parkman's house. When I got to the stoop of his building I saw that both he and walker were standing there. I walked up to them and they both greeted me.

Walker was the first to speak. "I can't believe this. What are you going to do Claw?"

Officer Parkman interrupted before I could answer. "this is serious. If the police are after Sean then his best bet is to turn himself in."

Again, I was interrupted, this time by Walker. "what, and receive the death sentence? If he turns himself in then he's as good as dead."

"If he doesn't, then he could be hunted down and shot."

"he can't turn himself in."

"he has to."

At this point I got fed up with their arguing. "BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!!!"

They both stood there, quiet and staring at me. "look. I know that you are both looking out for me. I can't get arrested. That much is clear. It would kill my grandma, but I can't stay here either. Last night I met a guy who tried to kill me. He calls himself Sylar."

This seemed to throw officer Parkman into a fit of rage. "WHAT? YOU MET SYLAR?"

"met? The guy tried to slice my head open."

This scared him. "that isn't good. He'll kill you to get your powers. He's done it so many times before. Just like molly." I could see a tear slip down his cheek.

The name molly stuck with me for a minute. "you don't mean Molly Walker, do you?"

"yeah. Sylar killed her and stole her powers."

"what was it that she could do? Sylar said that thanks to a girl here in new york, he could locate me anywhere."

"yeah. Molly was like a human GPS."

"I knew it. I'm sorry for your loss but I have a favor to ask of both of you."

They both looked straight at me ready to listen to my request.

"Sylar can find me wherever I am, plus the police are after me and by now the boss has given them my address. I can't stay here. I have to leave. I need you two to take care of my grandmother for me."

Both were quiet. Officer Parkman was the first to speak. "Claw, you can't leave. We can figure this thing out."

"no, no we can't. this isn't about me being arrested. This isn't even about me possibly being killed by Sylar. Everything I've done, work at the grocery store, join the reapers, everything, was for my grandmother. I did it so that she would be safe and was provided for. If I stay and sylar comes for me, my grandmother might be hurt in the process. If I get arrested, she might die of a broken heart. I can't let that happen. I'm asking you to do this for me. I understand if you don't want to but please consider it."

Officer parkman was about to speak when Walker interrupted him. "I'll do it. I'll look after her for you."

Officer parkman looked up. "I'll help too. I shouldn't due to my job as a cop but I'll help."

"Thanks guys. I know that I'll be seeing Sylar again. I hope that in one of our encounters I can kill him. For me and for molly." Matt lowered his head and Walker extended his hand. I grabbed it for a handshake and he pulled me into a brother hug. I gave him a pat on the back and we released each other.

I turned away and made the walk back to my grandmother's house, knowing that this was probably the last time I would ever see it."

AN: well, I finally got him started. It only took 12 chapters but I did it. Seriously guys, I need more characters, people with and without powers, people with troubled lives, people with good lives, whoever. The only thing I don't need is a love interest, I have her and hope to introduce her soon ;-) please review. BYE FOR NOW.


	13. Chapter 13

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 13

After getting to my grandmother's house and packing a small backpack with what seemed to be everything I would need, I built up the courage to wake up my grandmother. After getting her up and moving I had her sit down on the couch. I sat down next to her and she took my hand. She had an extream sense as to when something was wrong. She always took my hand when she thought something was wrong.

I looked her straight in the eyes. "Grandma, I've got to go."

She looked at me. "What time will you be back?"

"No grandma, I have to go. I have to go out of town for a while."

She looked calm, her gaze narrowed on my face. "you're not in trouble, are you?"

"No grandma, I'm not. One of my friends from the store is moving and needs me to help with the move."

"that's good. Word has been going around about a reaper on the loose, killed the rest of the group. Good riddance I say."

I stood there quiet. I couldn't tell her that I was that reaper, she'd have a heart attack.

"Well, my friend walker will be here to help you, and protect you while I'm gone, so you don't have to worry about any criminals."

Her eyes looked directly into mine. "you're a good kid sean. Just like your father. I'm sure that if he were here right now, he'd be proud."

This brought a smile to my face. My grandparents always talked highly of my parents, especially my dad. They were so proud of who their daughter married. They loved my mother just as much. It filled me with pride to hear them compare me to either of my parents, especially my father.

"thanks grandma." I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. I got up and walked towards the door.

"don't worry, I'll be back soon." I said, knowing that it was a lie. I opened the door and walked out, tears flowing down my cheeks.

As I walked down the stairs and turned towards the train station I heard a voice from behind me. "so, that's it?"

I turned around to see Walker laying on the banister of the stairs of my building. Not knowing how I overlooked him before figured I would just answer him.

"yeah. We discussed this."

"do you realize that you're hurting people by doing this?"

I was thrown off a bit by this. "Walker, we just discussed this. I have to leave, if I don't you're all in danger. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

Walker got up off of the stone he was using as a bed, walked up to me, and punched me right across the face. I got thrown back a bit and quickly gathered myself again.

"what is with you walker?"

He stood there, his hands at his sides, a serious look on his face. "I want you to fight me."

I was shocked. "what?"

"I, want you, to fight, me." He emphasized each word, making sure that I heard him correctly.

"Walker, I'm not going to fight you."

He clenched his fists and charged at me. As he ran I quickly pulled out one of my knives and threw it, hoping to stun him. The knife flew through his shirt. As he stopped, stunned, I quickly looked at him, his back to me, as I saw through his shirt to his bare back. I was shocked. His back was plain, no tattoo, this wasn't walker, which meant I didn't have to hold back.

I quickly got up and gathered energy in my hands. I was not going easy in this guy, whoever he was.

I charged at him and tackeled him, knocking him on his tattooless back and kneeled above him, my energized hands right above his face.

"I know that you are not walker. Tell me who you are or I will blast your head open."

The stranger laying on the ground started to laugh. "don't worry, I'm a friend." He smiled as his face began to melt and mold until it looked like mine.

I jumped back and he sat up, I was looking into my own face.

"What did you just do?" I asked with an accusing tone.

"same thing that you did with those lightning hands of yours. You don't think that you're the only one with powers, do you?"

"well, I didn't even know that I had powers until a little while ago."

"yeah, well, some of us learn about our powers at an earlier age and some of us take some time to find them. I got mine when I was 7. managed to let me escape that life that I hated." I could tell that he was going to tell me about it.

"wait, I would love to hear your story but can I ask a few things first?"

He, or I, looked at me with a puzzled look. "sure, what?"

"well, first, could we get off of the sidewalk and move somewhere like the park?"

"sure, no problem."

We got up and walked towards the park. we found a bench and sat down on it.

"so, what do you wanna know?"

"well, first, can you go back to your original face? Looking at myself like that is really creepy. And also, who sent you? I mean, how did you find me?"

He nodded and his face began the gruesome process of melting and molding again, this time to reveal a kid with green hair, and many scars across his face. He looked to be in his early to mid teens, younger than me, and he had piercings in his ears, lips, and nose.

"my name is Nick. I'm 14 but I've been living on the streets since I was 9. I was sent here to get you. If you wanna know by who then you'll have to hear my story."

AN: GOD IT'S BEEN A FREAKING LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY. I HATE WRITER'S BLAOCK SOOOOOO DAMN MUCH. Well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter is nick's story. I figured that only having a few powered peoples was boring so I made some more characters. I still need more, much more, so please send me character bios for my story. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear from you soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabe, I Need Help

Gabe, I Need Help

Chapter 14

As we sat down in the park I listened to Nick's story I was moved. His story was sadder than mine. As he explained every detail I was awestricken at how much his powers helped him. I saw mine as a curse and a burden that only brought me pain, but his were a gift that saved him from himself.

Nick Wasserman was born to Janet and Ray Wasserman who were two of the most powerful and influential politicians in Florida. He was brought up in a wealthy family, a caring family, a family that raised him and taught him how to find loopholes and how to manipulate people and situations to his advantage.

He was happy, he had a great life, he had everything that he wanted, and he could turn on the tv and see his parents almost all the time. All of that changed when he was seven. He sat in his living room, watching his parents on the news when from the tv came the sound of gunshots and on the screen was the image of his parents falling to the ground.

His parents were dead. He watched on the TV as they were shot and collapsed, hoping that it wasn't true.

My attention was caught by a rustling in the bushes behind me as he told me of the terrible orphanage that he was put in, when his powers developed, he used them to escape.

As I attempted to listen to the detail that Nick told but my mind became fixated on the bush in front of me. Through the branches I could make out the blurred outline of a wolf, or a dog, a big dog. It saw me looking at it and turned to leave.

Nick finished his story and I told him of the shape in the bush. We both got up and walked over to the bush in which I saw the animal. Though there was nothing there, there were prints of a large dog's feet.

Nick and I followed them to a pond where they seemed to disappear. We let it go and walked out of the park.

"where do you plan on going now?"

I was taken aback by the question. "I don't know. what about you?"

"I've been traveling for a while. I don't have any one specific path to follow. I just go where my heart tells me to."

I thought for a moment. "is there room for two on that non-specific path?" I was new to this and was unsure where to go. I figured that it would be good to go with someone who had experience with this kind of traveling.

Nick only stood there and laughed. "sure. It might be fun to have some company with me. Who knows, maybe you'll learn a thing or two from me."

I laughed at that. "a bit cocky, aren't you?"

He only nodded. "dude, when you've been on the road as long as me, it helps to be confident."

I laughed and agreed. "so, where are we off to first?"

Nick walked ahead a bit and turned. "I've been meaning to stop by the reserve."

I looked confused. "what's the reserve?"

Nick smirked. "you'll have to wait and find out. First stop, Kentucky."

AN: GOD. It's been so long since I've updated. I apologizing for rushing through nick's origin but every time I attempted to write it, I would fail miserably so I made it as short as possible. For those who wish to guess what the reserve is, feel free to guess. Special prize appearance to those who get it. And yes, the dog is important to the story.


End file.
